pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Altan
Personality & Character He has an annoying characteristic of being very obsessed with anything that is pretty in his eyes. He is incredibly narcissistic and sarcastic, and believes that he is "very pretty". If someone fights with him and gives him a "not pretty" injury or scar the attacker will die for sure. Besides this he is a rather average darker. Aggressive and sadistic. He is not very clever like some of the other Alphas, but he is very single-minded, determined, and persevering. If he wants something, he will get it. Unlike most darkers he knows if he has to stop fighting and wait for a better chance at victory, or retreat if he cannot defeat his enemy without dying. Thanks to this, and his perseverance he got his Alpha position. Although at times he can be overly hasty and a bit arrogant. If someone is searching for him, he can often be found around Medusa, in his Cave-Hoard, or near a collection of new pretty things. He does not collect only objects for he will collect dragons, and rarely pretty darkers as well. In a fight he often checks his enemy first, and categorizes them into ugly, not so pretty, and pretty. The ugly ones get killed by him or any other darkers. The not so pretty ones often get killed, but rarely they become his victim. The pretty ones however, are always his victims. If some other darkers try to kill the pretty one, he will attack the darkers, for in his mind, no one should dare try to disfigure or even kill his pretty toy. He thinks it belongs to him for being very pretty and is therefore his property. For him it does not matter if it's a male or a female dragon or darker. He will take his new pretty thing to be held captive in his cave-hoard, and will sometimes play with it until it's not pretty anymore or it dies. In the first situation he kills it himself or gives it some other darkers. Skills & abilities He is capable of controling Electricity up to a guardian level and pull off several advanced abilities. He has also perfected a very powerful attack (see lightning strike below) that previously no other darker had been ever able to successfully master. Like most dragons and darkers, he is able to regenerate mana slowly over time, and he is capable of absorbing energy from his victims, notably other electric darkers and dragons. Additionally his electricity element enables him to travel at high speeds. Bolt Breath He can breath an electrical stream of electricity, similar to a lightning bolt that possesses a high level of amperes (amps). Electrical Shield He is capable of creating a shield of electricity around himself that causes harm to the attacker. Paralysis He can paralyze an enemy via electrical currents emitted from physical contact / close proximity, so that they are incapable of movement. Lightning Strike He is able to create lightning around himself giving the appearance that he has become a lightning bolt. In this form he is very fast and strong and is able to destroy and kill at a rapid pace. However, he can only use this for a maximum of 5 minutes, though often stops at around 3 minutes as using it for its maximum duration would cause him to be unable to use his elemental abilities for a period of time. Weaknesses Elemental light. Backstory When he saw Medusa for the first time, he wanted to "own" her. She is possibly the only thing he would ever consider calling "very pretty", but he was not an Alpha and could not be around her often. So he started to train his element, attack more refugees, and do more to get stronger. Around this time he disappeared for a while from the land around Warfang. When he came back he had reached a high skill level. He challenged many darkers until he reached the beta rank. Then he challenged one of the alphas, the last barrier between the alpha position and Medusa. And he won the fight and the Alpha position in merely 5 minutes. After that he became an Alpha and has held his position since. Relationships Medusa He "loves" her, or in other words he is obsessed with her and desires to 'own' her because she is, in his eyes, "very pretty". Therefore, he is often around her and gets on her nerves. He does not like other darkers to be around her, because he believes she is his. Only other Alphas and some Betas are allowed to be next to her, without any danger. Other, lower ranked darkers should stay away from her if he is around. If he is too annoying, Medusa can tell him to go away. He will follow her order and do it...for a while. Zanar Crystalfire During the Warfang Break-In, he spotted the jeweler wearing a suit of self-made armor, which he confused for scales. Since then, he has developed a minor obsession with him. Gallery Altan_alpha_darker_y_karasura_ka-d9mb355.png|Reference Altan chibi.png|Altan early on with his gold high ranking darkers.png|Altan, zan, and phantom have a conflict of interest Altan icon.png|Altan Icon Chibi Altan.png|Chibi Altan Notes * His name means "gold and king"; * He is also known as the "King of Greed" and "Collector"; * If he uses his power, streaks of lightning go across his body. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Alpha Category:Normal